


Principles of Identity

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trap in Naoto's lab triggers a four-way bodyswap between Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke, and Souji. The obvious solution to this is to have sex. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principles of Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the badbadbathhouse prompt: _I want Chie/Yukiko. Bodyswapped. Not with each other, of course! With Souji and Yosuke. So it's Chie/Yukiko masquerading as Souji/Yosuke._

Actually, waking up with a penis was not the weirdest thing that ever happened to Chie. It wasn’t even the worst thing. She could probably live with a freak status effect that made her wake up with no boobs and weird stuff dangling from her—anyway, she could have lived with turning into a guy. She wouldn’t be happy with it, exactly, but hey, there were worse things in the world. It was one of the Secret Base's side effects, which meant that it was temporary— _had_ to be temporary. That was the only thing keeping her sane right now. Between the entire “I woke up with a penis and can’t figure out how to stand up!” thing and the “okay, what, what _what_ ” thing, it really did help to remember that this would probably be temporary. Kind of.

No, she had to think about the bright side of things. Just as soon as she figured out how to walk in a straight line. The god-awful music blaring in her ears didn’t do anything to help. She couldn’t understand a _word_ of it—she didn’t even think it was Japanese. It was all… anyway, it was right up against her ear. It sounded faintly familiar, but she wasn’t going to think about that right now because she was, well, a _guy_ right now. A fully clothed guy.

…

Wait a second. Chie remembered where she had heard this music before.

 

*

 

“Euu—gh!”

Souji turned his head to the door. Judging by the sounds of Yosuke—Yosuke’s body—the person who was inside of Yosuke’s body—this really was complicated.

Judging by the sounds of the person on the other side of the door yelling, it was Chie. Most likely. He checked his wrist for a watch instinctively, and frowned when he wasn’t wearing one. Chie was wearing a wristband, which was at least _somewhat_ familiar, even if it was on a wrist that was too small and too narrow to be his. He rotated his forearm. It was… strange. He had seen Chie do it so many times before, but this was the first time that… well. Yes.

“Well, now we know who’s in your body,” he said to Yosuke, who was presently Yukiko.

“What?” Yosuke said. “How?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” The screaming, the pacing, the… well, everything.

“Oh god,” Yosuke groaned, twisting Yukiko’s face into a pained expression that wasn’t at all hers. Yukiko’s face mostly conveyed either earnestness and propriety, and while Yosuke had the earnestness in spades, the propriety… “Why _Chie_?”

At least they knew where Yosuke’s body was. As far as Souji knew, his body was still missing.

“Say something to her,” he said to Yosuke.

“Are you kidding me? She’ll be pissed off. First she’ll be all, ‘oh, thank god it’s you, Yukiko!’ And then she’ll find out it’s _me_ and go, ‘Yosuke, what did you do?!’”

Fascinating. “Can you do that again?” Souji said.

“Why?”

Probably wouldn’t be good to tell Yosuke that it was _weird_ watching Yukiko being so… crass, he thought. “I don’t know.”

Yosuke eyeballed Souji. Then he stopped. “You were thinking something weird, weren’t you?”

“What?”

“I can see it all over your face,” Yosuke said. His little smirk—that was definitely out of place on Yukiko. “Because you know, Chie’s not good at hiding what she’s feeling, so—”

Souji frowned. Then he realized he was emoting. “Oh.”

“But yeah, it’d be weird hearing my own voice…” Yosuke cleared his throat. Then he took a deep breath—then squeaked. “God, it’s so weird having boobs!”

“Yukiko?” Yosuke’s voice… Chie, now, Souji guessed.

Yosuke threw Souji a panicked look. Souji shrugged.

“Actually,” Yosuke said. “It’s not Yukiko.”

“What?”

“It’s Yosuke!” Yosuke let a beat pass. “Surprise!”

“What did you do with Yukiko?!”

“I haven’t done anything with her! You’re the one in _my_ body! You haven’t done anything weird to it, right?”

“Weird—weird like—”

“Because if you’ve touched anything, that’ll make me feel a little better about—”

“Have you seen… me yet?” Souji said before Yosuke could dig himself into a new hole.

“… Wow, this is weird,” Chie said.

“Yeah,” Souji said. “Listen, me and Yosuke are trapped in this room. Do you see a way to open the door?”

“No? I think? Sorry.”

“Can you not sound so girly when you’re speaking?” Yosuke said. “It’s weird.”

“I remember picking up a keycard,” Souji said, ignoring Yosuke’s request. “Before everything… happened.”

It was hard to remember what happened, exactly. But it seemed to involve opening up a treasure chest on the eighth floor of Naoto’s dungeon and a strange light. The last thing Souji remembered was Rise saying that there was something odd going on and… then he woke up in Chie’s body.

“So you’re saying if you can find where you are, we’ll be able to get out of this room,” said Yosuke, nodding his head and then fidgeting with the new masses of hair he suddenly possessed. He tried to flip it over his shoulder without any part of his arm brushing against his breasts, but instead wound up doing something to his neck that looked… painful. Souji winced in sympathetic pain. “Is Souji’s body in the same room? I woke up in the same place as partner.”

“No,” said Chie. “But I do see a set of instructions.” There was a dull silence. “I think it’s in Latin.”

“Oh, great,” Yosuke said.

“Our first priority should be to find me,” Souji said. “I think we can assume Yukiko-san will be in my body.”

“Right,” Chie said. “That makes sense. Okay! I’m going to go look for Yukiko. You two sit tight. Don’t get into any trouble!”

“Like _what_?” Yosuke said.

The words were hardly out of his mouth when a klaxon sounded. Souji opened his mouth to say—he wasn’t sure what, but knowing him, it was probably going to be some variation on ‘keep calm’—and then a bright green powder was dumped into the room. It happened so fast that the inside of Souji’s mouth was covered with the powder before he even had a chance to react. He felt, immediately, lightheaded and as though his heart was beating too fast. He shut his eyes. When he opened them, he half-expected to be himself again, wherever he was—but no, he was still here.

“Okay,” Yosuke said. “What was _that_?”

“I don’t know,” Chie said. “Eugh, it tastes weird.”

“Wh—you _tasted_ it? In _my_ body?!”

“Shut up, Yosuke!” Chie said, without a trace of irony. “Well, since that didn’t seem to do anything, I’m going to go and look for Yukiko now.”

“Be careful!” Yosuke said. “Don’t get me all banged up.”

There was no reply. From the sound of it, Chie had already left the room. Souji bit his lip. The powder… It was bothering him. For quite a few reasons, really. It looked awful in Yosuke’s—Yukiko’s—well, it was a shame to see Yosuke looking messy.

“You have powder in your hair,” Souji said.

Yosuke brushed the top of his head off and then grimaced. “Great,” he said, staring at his hand. “Chie’s going to kill me. Wonder what this stuff does, though.”

 _I want to lick you,_ Souji thought erotically. Then he shook his head to clear his thoughts. His hair—Chie’s hair—well, they both had the same haircut, anyway, so what difference did it make?—flopped about in his face. “I have an idea.”

“Yeah?” Yosuke said. “What is it?”

“I’m not sure,” Souji said. “I can’t tell unless we’re holding hands.” And locking lips. And if he had at least one hand underneath Yosuke’s shirt. Maybe both hands. No, just one. The other hand could go under the skirt.

“Okay,” Yosuke said, his eyes glazed. He pushed himself up to his feet—but, being unused to the body, he wobbled and fell over, long dark hair spilling across the floor, body twisted on the floor and… wait. This was Yukiko. Yosuke-in-Yukiko, but still.

… Yeah, Souji could see how this might be a problem.

“Actually,” Souji said, “I think it might be better if we stay this far apart.”

“Yeah,” Yosuke said, giving Souji another side eye. From the looks of it, he was trying to decide what was worse: that he had wanted to hold a guy’s hand, or that he had wanted to hold Chie’s hand. “Geeze. This is so weird.”

“It could be worse,” Souji said.

Yosuke rolled his eyes up at the ceiling, and then said, “ _How_?”

It was obvious, wasn’t it? Apparently not. Souji twisted the wrist band around his arm again. “We could be in Teddie.”

 

*

 

The spray of fine green powder from the ceiling had certainly come as a surprise, but so had the—the… well, Yukiko wasn’t sure if it was polite to think about. She hadn’t even been thinking about anything when it… Was it always like this, being a boy? She’d have to say something to Souji about this later, assuming that he was somewhere. And not presently as displaced as she was.

Yukiko didn’t like this change of circumstance very much at all.

She had woken up some minutes ago in a room, and had quickly come to a few conclusions: the diagrams on the walls were obscene (why would Naoto’s dungeon—never mind that now. Naoto-kun was a boy, after all) and she was not in the correct body—it helped to worry about the diagrams while she dealt with the “wrong body” part. But she recovered her bearings about her quickly enough and left the room in some attempt to find her friends. She had just reached the middle of a corridor when the powder fell and she sprang an unfortunate erection. She had gone back into the room she found herself in after that. It was one thing to be—well. And it was another thing to embarrass herself—never mind herself, to embarrass _Souji_ by showing up with a—yes.

But it had been ten minutes and she still hadn’t been able to make it go away. Granted, she wasn’t in any particular danger, nor was she in a hurry to find the others—she couldn’t sense any shadows nearby, and this place seemed to be more of a research facility than part of the dungeon. But it was a little aggravating having to deal with… this entire situation.

She couldn’t touch herself because that would mean touching _Souji_ and she didn’t really—he would know and his opinion of her would be lowered forever and then she would have—it’d be like touching herself, really, except for the part where it wasn’t herself and— _what did she have to do to make this go away?_

Maybe she ought to step out of the room and away from all these diagrams. She moved to do just that when she saw Yosuke coming down the hall, walking rather peculiarly, as though there was something in his pants and he couldn’t quite figure out what was going on.

Oh, thank goodness, she thought. It was Chie. She’d recognize that grimace anywhere.

“Yukiko?” said Chie-in-Yosuke.

“Um,” Yukiko said. She carefully positioned herself behind the door. “Yes?”

“Thank god I found you,” Chie said, quickening her pace. Yukiko shuffled behind the door a bit further. The problem wasn’t going away. She hoped that she might be able to shame the thing into no longer being quite so... and thus far it was proving to be a hard—er, difficult task to… This might work better if she were to stop thinking. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” Yukiko said. “I’m fine! Really. Have you found Souji-kun or Yosuke-kun?”

“Yeah, I did,” said Chie. “They’re in another room and Souji-kun should have a keycard somewhere.”

Yukiko checked Souji’s pockets. “I don’t feel any keycards.”

Chie was very close now. “Are you sure?” Chie said.

The hand in Yukiko’s pocket brushed against Souji’s penis. “Yes,” she squeaked in a manner that did not befit Souji’s voice at all.

“Well, let me help,” Chie said, trying to nudge the door open. Yukiko blocked it with her foot. It really was nice being a guy, Yukiko thought. It was so much easier to overpower people.

“Maybe you shouldn’t come in,” Yukiko said.

“What? Is something wrong?” Chie said. “It can’t be any worse than how it is right now. I mean, I’m Yosuke. _Yosuke_!”

“Yes, I can see that,” Yukiko said. Maybe it’d go away if she just thought about Yosuke. He was like a… somewhere between a brother and… not a brother. Hmm. “Um, there’s a little—problem in the room and I’m…” She trailed off. “You aren’t having any… problems with Yosuke-kun, are you?”

Chie stared at Yukiko blankly. Then her gaze fell to the door knob. Then she went bright red.

“I—it’s—well,” Yukiko said. “The green—and then—” She wanted her fan to hide behind, but she didn’t have it with her, and flapping her arms around made her look ridiculous—for once she was glad that Souji wore his collar so high. She tried to disappear behind that instead.

“I mean, I kind of…” Chie, still red, put her hand to her head in thought. “Oh, man,” she said. “We can’t go back to them if you have a… Maybe we should ask them how to deal with it?”

“Chie!”

“Well, it can’t be any worse than it is right now!”

“You can’t!” Yukiko grabbed onto Chie’s arm. Yosuke’s arm. “If Souji-kun finds out…”

Chie winced. “I can see how that’d be awkward, yeah.” She looked at the door, then—thankfully—at Yukiko in the eye. “You want to let me in now?”

“Yes, of course,” she said, stepping aside. Chie came into the room. The first thing she did was raise an eyebrow. “The diagrams were here when I woke up.”

“Yeah,” Chie said. “We’re going to have to talk to Naoto-kun about these. Once we rescue him and all.”

“Right,” Yukiko said. She supposed that if she had been speaking with her usual set of vocal equipment that she might have sounded breathy, but in Souji’s voice it came out slightly… strange. She hoped Chie didn’t notice. “Should we sit or…”

“Let’s sit,” Chie said. “You’ve got to feeling a little weak-kneed.”

That was one way of describing it. Yukiko sat, uncomfortably aware of how the cloth of Souji’s boxers (well, they certainly weren’t _hers_ ) pulled at the erection and how having Chie stare at her wasn’t helping things along because it was Yosuke—it was Chie, but in Yosuke’s skin and... she had hoped that this line of thought might help quell the… whatever it was. Chie settled next to Yukiko. Chie put an arm around Yukiko’s shoulder—and it was strange, because Yukiko’s first instinct was to slap Yosuke, but it was Chie and Yukiko herself was presently… Souji.

She was suddenly very curious what the two of them might look like, Souji and Yosuke, if they were to… get involved. Intimately. Her mind was already providing an assortment of images, even if she couldn’t quite put them to words. Not that she wanted to.

“So,” Chie said, very pointedly not looking at Yukiko, “funny situation we’re in, right?”

“Of course,” Yukiko said. Because it was Souji and Yosuke, except they were Chie and Yukiko, and somewhere in all of that she was—she really did like Souji, but in the kind of way that didn’t mean that she wanted him, and Yosuke—poor Yosuke, she thought, he always had so many issues—but when Chie was in him, he looked so much more dashing than usual. Or it was more that—Chie always looked dashing, and…

This would have been easier if Chie had been placed into Kanji or Rise—no, it’d be even worse.

Some minutes passed. Yukiko wallowed miserably in the throes of teenage arousal, but did her best to think about things like cooking, eggs, and inventory at the inn and all the places in the inn that she could—with Yosuke—or Chie—or them both, even.

No wonder Souji had so many girlfriends, if it was always like this. Not that she didn’t think about it herself, but somehow having it displayed out for the entire world to see made it—difficult. Especially when she was thinking about Chie’s skirt.

“It’s still there?” Chie said.

Why was Chie even asking when she could see it herself? Yukiko stared at Chie.

“Geeze, say something,” Chie said. “If you don’t, I’ll start thinking you’re Souji-kun.”

“Oh… Sorry.” Yukiko shifted. “It’s… it’s not going away.”

“Maybe you need to think of something that turns you off,” Chie said, Yosuke’s voice cracking when she said that. Yukiko ignored how her ears were smarting. Chie’s ears would be red, too! Maybe. Yosuke certainly did go red easily. “I always think of—King Moron, I guess. Before he died. Or Kashiwagi! … Is it working?”

If anything, the mention of someone with breasts seemed to make Souji more excited. “No.”

“Yeah, it isn’t for me, either,” Chie said. “Even when I think about them making out.”

“Chie!”

“This isn’t exactly easy for me, either!” Chie said. “It wasn’t so bad until that—thing fell and then you...”

Yukiko swallowed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Yosuke’s mouth working its way into Chie’s determined expression, and looked away before she got too carried away with her imaginings—but then Chie reached out and caught her chin with her fingers. Souji had a bit of a stubble. She could feel the stubble catch on the ridges of Yosuke’s fingerprints.

“I mean,” Chie said, “we won’t actually be doing anything.”

“Right,” Yukiko said. It was Chie, after all, even if it was also Yosuke—Yukiko swallowed and closed the distance between them before she could demure. Better this than waiting even longer.

She hadn’t been expecting anything, but she should have known better. She was hyper-aware of differences and similarities, how everything felt: the different material of the school uniform, the different cut of armor, the way that lips and tongues felt eerily similar to how she pictured that it might be. She had kissed—well, once when she was fourteen, there had been a boy who asked politely when she was in Kyoto, and then there had been that one time with someone who might have been a girl in the inn’s kitchen, she wasn’t entirely sure. He had said that the soft pressure on Yukiko’s hands had been bread dough or something of the sorts strapped to his chest for an errand, and she hadn’t questioned it. It had been dark and it really had been a bit of fun when she… Well, what did it matter now anyway.

This was certainly similar, but it was as though she had more teeth in her mouth than usual, or that her lips were unnaturally large and tongue too thick, fitting into Yosuke’s… Chie’s mouth without difficulty, yet feeling too large to be hers, but too small in Yosuke’s mouth. She had expected it to be larger, or at least, larger inside of Chie. She shifted position, and Chie grunted into her mouth and wound up in her lap. Chie broke off the kiss. Yukiko could sense Chie thinking. Then Chie seemed to throw the thoughts off of her and advance in again, except this time they were pressed so close that the erection _had_ to be right up against Chie—except it was against something hard, too, and the friction made Yukiko flush bright red, but she couldn’t bring herself to protest, not when it felt this good. Not so much unlike when she touched herself (not that she did. Even though she did.—she really had liked that boy in Kyoto, when she thought back to it), but closer to the surface, built up more like a shock than something humming to life inside her.

Chie’s hips bucked, and then ground into Yukiko’s and Yukiko hissed.

“Geeze, sorry,” Chie said.

“No,” said Yukiko.

“What?” Chie said, and at that point it seemed like a better idea to brush the green powder out of her hair and then tear off her shirt. Chie chuckled, low and—cocky, was it all right to say that? It was descriptive of their present equipment, that was for sure—and then tossed aside the school uniform, unbuckled her belt. “It’s hot.”

“Yes,” Yukiko said, but that wasn’t so different from the norm. She unbuttoned her own shirt with one hand and used her other hand to stroke Chie’s chest. She wanted, suddenly, to know what Chie looked like, the real Chie, the one who, beneath the track jacket and the skirt… She tried to squeeze muscles that weren’t there any longer, and felt something in her pants actually jump up—what had she _done_?

“No, I meant—when you do that… taking charge thing.”

Yukiko had no idea what Chie meant. Maybe it was that anything Souji did seemed leader-ly. She checked Chie’s own erection. It seemed… actually, it was hard to tell. The belt was undone, as was the fly and zipper, but she wasn’t really _sure._ Chie’s hips jerked up against Yukiko’s palm as Yukiko worked on dragging her clothes off—Yosuke’s clothes off, so she had to take care of them—anyhow, the erection seemed to reveal itself, dark and damp at the top. Chie’s leg raised up, along Yukiko’s side, a powerful line of muscle and bone, and with a purposeful twitch, Chie rubbed the edges of their cocks together and resumed the kiss again. Yukiko nearly jumped—but then she grabbed onto Yosuke’s—Chie’s—she grabbed onto it, wrapping her hand around the shaft and then shifting it so her thumb and forefinger were right along the head.

Touching Yosuke had never been an idea that she found particularly arousing, but her own cock practically ached and she wished Chie would stop looking do distractingly erotic with her spine either bowing or curling. Chie’s hands pressed into her sides, then raked. Soon Chie gave up on maintaining the kiss in favor of pushing Yukiko onto her back. Disappointing—it made it hard to reach the rest of Chie, but that was solved when Chie sidled up closer and…

“Ow!” Yukiko said as Chie bit her ear.

“S-sorry,” Chie said. “It seemed natural for some reason. I don’t know why I did that, I don’t even _like_ Souji-kun’s ears—”

“Chie…” Yukiko tightened her grip on Chie’s cock, and curled the fingers of her other hand around Chie’s butt, and sure enough Chie’s mouth snapped shut and hips snapped forward. Which was wonderful—she liked to make Chie lose her mind like this—but still, she grunted and said, “ _Touch_ me, Chie,” and then Chie came, burying her face into Yukiko’s neck and come landing on Yukiko’s stomach. Yukiko was so surprised that she let go of Chie’s cock and focused instead on keeping Chie’s weight off of her. Her hand slipped, crept up to Chie’s butt again and— “Ow! That was my neck.”

“Sorry,” Chie said. “I don’t know why but I keep wanting to bite you.” Her eyes were half-lidded and lazy as she looked over Yukiko. Then her hand wrapped around Yukiko’s… Yukiko gasped, a little. “Ssh. Just relax.”

Well, how, Yukiko wanted to say, but that was drowned out by Chie’s hand on her cock, the other along the back of her thigh, and mouth on her stomach, going slow and languorously, not in any particular hurry. Yukiko wanted to both curl up in a ball and throw herself open—remembering Chie’s order to relax, she bit her thumb and forced herself to stay as still as she could as Chie worked the pace up faster and faster, fingers and hands playing on her in their own way. She felt her face, then neck, then shoulders, even her chest get hot. She trembled, especially as Chie’s face became harder and harder to see past Souji’s body. Soon all she could see was the part of Yosuke’s hair and a bit of his nose. Then Chie looked up at Yukiko and, with a grin, ran Yosuke’s—her tongue along Souji’s—Yukiko bent into it, shut her eyes and bit even harder on her thumb. She didn’t see, but feel, Yosuke’s tongue on her now. It was as though she could feel every bump and ridge at the very end, and as the tongue slid closer to her body, it became a miserable, tempting heat that vanished too soon and reappeared somewhere else.

Yosuke’s hands pressed down on her hips, and then his tongue worked back to the very top of her—in any case, Yukiko’s eyes bugged right open when she felt the wet heat envelop her. She tried to push deeper into it, but Chie pushed back down, and then it didn’t matter anymore, because Chie slid her mouth deeper down the shaft and pulled away just in time for Yukiko to come, so quickly that it surprised her by how exhausted she felt right afterwards, how she felt as though someone had hit her and left her dazed and dumb.

“Well,” Chie said, flicking a bit of white from her fingers and onto the floor. “I guess that takes care of that.”

“Yes,” Yukiko said. Still, she felt as though she couldn’t breathe. She beckoned Chie to come back up for a kiss, unsure if she’d get one. She got it.

“We’re going to have to get back soon,” Chie said. She wiped off some of the come off of Yukiko’s chest—then, with a coy little smile, licked a bit off her fingers. Yukiko felt her ears heat up. “I mean, to the guys.”

“Right,” Yukiko said. “What are we going to tell them…?”

“Well, it’s not like we did anything they couldn’t have done to themselves.” Chie rubbed her lips. “My mouth isn’t—”

“Maybe we should wait,” Yukiko said. “Before we head back.”

“Good idea,” Chie said. She was hopping back into her clothes now, which meant that Yukiko ought to do the same thing. She caught Chie licking her lips as she buttoned up her shirt, and blushed. She didn’t know how much of it was because Yosuke never used chapstick and how much of it was because everyone (boys, girls, animals, everything) liked Souji and how much of it was because Chie liked _her_ —but it felt nice. It felt good; it sent a jolt of pleasure to her brain. And, well, elsewhere. “We should try that again some time. Just… not like this.”

“Right,” Yukiko said. “I wonder how the boys are holding up?”

“Ugh. I don’t even want to think about it.”

Yukiko gave it some thought. Then she wished she hadn’t.

“Well,” Yukiko said, “it could have been worse.”

Chie looked down at her hand and at their crotches, now thankfully free of any uncomfortably… pointy bits. They were likely violating some… what was it called. ‘Guy code’? Although it seemed to be pointless talking guy code when the two of them were not guys. “How?”

Yukiko twitched. She didn’t even like thinking about it. “We could have been put in the bear.”

 

*

 

Meanwhile, deep in the Secret Base, Teddie, Kanji, and Rise still had no idea where their senpai had vanished off to, Yosuke bit Souji’s ear for no apparent reason, and Naoto was wondering when those imbeciles were going to rescue her.


End file.
